clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wilds
:Not to be confused with The Wilds, a room in Club Penguin. :Were you looking for The Wilderness? The Wilds is an area on Club Penguin Island located in the Wilderness. This area has a variety of puffles species, and was explored for the first time when Puffle Wild app was released. Its first appearance in Club Penguin was during the Puffle Party 2015. Features The most noticeable feature is a giant sand-colored statue of a penguin holding a puffle, being located at the heart of the wild. There are rivers that flow across the land from various waterfalls. One of the waterfalls being completely frozen and sporting a roller coaster-shaped ice formation above it, and another supporting lush jungles on top of it. A mountain sidewalk leads to a giant sand-colored puffle-shaped cave structure. The pined forests of the region host treetop shelters and villages for the various puffles in the form of round fort-like structures and puffle-shaped huts. Clouds form on the side of the region, leaving streams of rainbows that bend towards the ground. Bridges connect different parts of the wild that are separated by rivers. Several sub-species' of O-berry bushes grow exclusively in the area. A mysterious mass of fog covers a single area of the region while pools and craters of brownish purple volcanic rock and lava form on another. There are also isolated ponds and lakes scattered across the region. Giant caves form inside the mountains, which emit a yellow glow. Like the rest of the island, the area is mostly covered in snow. Flora and Fauna Many puffles are known to make their habitat here, some of which are exclusive to this region. Pine trees and bushes are seen throughout. There are also jungles that form on top of at least one waterfall. Special O'Berries of different colors and shapes are also located here, possessing special powers. Similarities to Operation: Puffle's Wilderness There are quite a few similarities between The Wilds and Operation: Puffle's wild: *The giant caves are similar shapes. *There are frozen waterfalls and rivers. **There are multiple bridges over water, and lava in one area. *The treetop shelters are similar to the forts in the EPF Treehouses. *They both feature species of puffle. *They both seem to be in the same relative location. Trivia *Puffle Handler explored here when she saw bright light coming from this area of the island, in late November 2014. *The Fog Forest is located here, although The Wilds appear to have no fog. *Sam the Sasquatch was once spotted here.Awesome to be Rare *Oddly, there is a carving of the Time Trekker on a rock formation here. It is likely this was a result of changes in the past, similar to what happened to the Ski Hill, Forest, and Iceberg. *A picture of the Wilds appears in the renovated Lodge Attic on a bulletin board. The mountain the River Cave is located in is seen in the center of the picture. *The Cloud Forest seems to be located near here, as clouds "pouring" rainbows like waterfalls can be seen nearby. *During the Puffle Party 2015, penguins were able to explore The Wilds in order to find the culprit of the missing fish cake. Gallery Lodge Attic bulletin board 2.png|The bulletin board with the picture of the Wilds in the Lodge Attic PuffleWild1.PNG|Explorer notes and sketches PuffleWild2.PNG PuffleWild3.PNG Pufflewild4.PNG PuffleWild5.PNG Puffle Wild map.jpg Puffle Wild concept art.jpg References Geographic location Category:Puffle Wild Category:2014 Category:Wilderness Category:Locations